


I Hate Myself For Lovin' You

by Westy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westy/pseuds/Westy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei (: Olen postannut FinFanFuniin tämän saman ficin, ja ajattelin rikastuttaa tätäkin sivustoa suomenkielisellä Hilsonilla. Vastuunvapautus onkin tuossa alempana englanniksi. :D Biisi on Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - I Hate Myself For Lovin' You. Nauttikaa.<br/>___ </p>
<p>Sorry, this is only in Finnish!</p>
<p>I don't own the characters or the TV-show. The song belongs to Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. I don't get money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Myself For Lovin' You

_Midnight gettin' uptight, where are you  
You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two   
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you _  
  
Wilson hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. Hän huokaisi, joi kahviaan, kaatoi sen pöydälle ja lausui pehmeitä kirosanoja, jotka jäivät leijumaan ilmaan merkityksettöminä kuin pöly vanhan kaapin päällä. Se tuntui miltei rutiinilta - jäädä makaamaan sänkyyn ja nousta sieltä vasta viideltä iltapäivällä. Mennä juomaan kuivahtaneen makuista kahvia kupista, jonka toinen oli jättänyt jälkeensä ja joka maistui hänen huuliltaan.  
  
Miksi, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Miksi hän suostui tähän kaikkeen: tapaamiseen kerran viikossa, joka päättyi aina samoin ja jätti jäljelle vain tuoksun peitontaitoksiin; sarkasmiin ja piikittelyyn ja kieroutuneeseen ystävyyssuhteeseen, joka oli sekoitus kateutta, rakkautta sekä kaulasuudelmia.  
  
 _Hey Jack! It's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around   
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown  
  
I think of you ev'ry night and day   
You took my heart then you took my pride away _  
  
Pullojen kolina sängyn alla, kravatti eteisen lattialla. Niin tuttua, niin tuttua - niin tylsäksi käynyttä, mutta niin houkuttelevaa. Rakastavaa, Wilson uskotteli itselleen. Hellää.  
  
Lohdutusta, sanoi House. Ei ole ketään muuta runkattavaa. Jos tyytyi parhaaseen ystäväänsä, olivat asiat huonosti, hän saattoi tuhahtaa ja hymyillä.  
  
Rakastavaa, yritti Wilson huutaa. Ei mitään muuta.  
  
 _I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do   
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why   
I hate myself for loving you _  
  
Kosketukset iholla tuntuivat polttavilta, ne tunkeutuivat sen alle ja antoivat miehen elää. Toisen kasvot painautuivat hikisinä Wilsonin omia vasten. Nihkeä otsa sai onkologin värähtämään ja haluamaan lisää, kun vanhempi olisi tahtonut nukkua.  
  
Kutitteleva näykkäisy kaulalle, nipistys jalkapohjasta ja lämmin tunne, joka valtasi hänen ruumiinsa.  
  
“Huh.”  
  
 _Daylight spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do   
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through _  
  
Ja vaikka perjantai tuntui aina yhtä pelottavalta, vaikka se saapui viikoittain kuin “vanha ystävä”; kun ovella kuului tuttu koputus, oli Wilsonin avattava se ja vastattava suudelmaan. Se raapi hänen poskeaan ja sai hänen vatsansa putoamaan Helvetin pohjille saakka. Se kiehnäsi kevyesti otsalla ja päättyi kaulalle.  
  
“Suutelet kuin tyttö.”  
  
Niin.  
  
 _Hey man betcha you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night   
I wanna see you beggin', say forget it just for spite_  
  
Töissä tervehdittiin, hymyiltiin ja irvailtiin. Mietittiin elämän tarkoitusta ja päivän ruokalistaa, tai sitä, kuka oli heittänyt pastaa kattolamppuun. Niinpä niin.  
  
Wilson kuivasi kahvia pöydältä ja irvisti.  
  
House ei koskaan suudellut häntä muiden nähden.  
  
“Se olisi kyllä oiva tapa ärsyttää Cuddya. Homopari aulassa rakastelemassa.”  
  
 _I think of you ev'ry night and day  
_ _You took my heart then you took my pride away_  
  
Housen keppi jätettiin ovenpieleen, takki naulakkoon ja kengät makuuhuoneen lattialle. Olohuoneessa oli päälle jäänyt televisio, josta tuntui näkyvän aina vain säätiedotuksia, tai ehkä Wilsonilla oli vain tavallista huonompi tuuri.  
  
Verhot roikkuivat kuolleen näköisinä joka huoneessa. Ikkuna, ikkuna, ikkuna. Ruma ikkuna, joka oli liian pieni, jotta siitä olisi voinut hypätä ulos.  
  
Eihän Wilson olisi sellaista tehnyt.  
  
 _I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
  
I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away _  
  
Lauantaiaamuna hän ripustautui pieniin rippeisiin, jotka toisesta oli jäljellä. Toivoi itsekseen, että vanhempi olisi suudellut kesken työpäivän tai tullut yöksi muulloinkin kuin vain perjantaisin.  
Toiveajattelua, hän tiesi.  
  
Rakkautta, hän kuvitteli.  
  
 _I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
  
I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away _  
  
Wilson ei voinut itselleen mitään.  
  
Wilson rakasti Gregory Housea.  
  
 _I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
For loving you  
I hate myself  
I hate myself for loving you_


End file.
